


oh, you were a good dream

by shamelesshyukie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adult Language, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of homophobia, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, both of them are kind of stupid, gyuboo if you squint, i'm not good with tags, junhoon loves each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesshyukie/pseuds/shamelesshyukie
Summary: Almost. Theirs will, in every case, simply be an almost.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 7





	1. soonyoung is afraid of airports

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i made this once again out of impulse and with little to no proofreading conducted. nonetheless, please enjoy my least contribution to the soonwoo tag. i kind of want it to reach 1k fics by now. i've been eyeing for it to happen since two years ago and yaaaay, we're almost there. lol not that i'm feeling petty right now on my couch......get soonwoo to 1k fics everyone! 
> 
> love lots. 호랑해🐯❤️ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

"Aren't you coming with us?" Junhui enters the room dragging along him his full-sized metal suitcase that is utterly sufficient for ten units of wardrobe in a single packing. The sound of screeching little wheels has, in no way, irritated Soonyoung until today and the sight of garments stacking, just sitting by the edge of a king-sized bed, sent him over the threshold of annoyance all of a sudden.

"I have other things to attend to that's why, I can't," he says and continues furrowing his brows as Junhui lunges all his clothes inside his suitcase. "And besides, it's not as though the wedding may not happen because of my absence." Soonyoung huffs.

Right. He's got nothing to do about it. Or it's just that he prefers to assume that he has no business and interest concerning such event, once and for all. It makes him a lot more better knowing that his negligence of appearing from someone's special day won't greatly affect anyone, not even _him._

It starts to become silent in Junhui's apartment and Soonyoung just had his late dinner at a race diner across the street, only fifty steps far from Junhui's place. And he thinks it's not awful to pay his friend a visit but he has barely breathed in peace as soon as he step foot on Junhui's abode. Probably, due to the fact that there's this looming feeling of having to be sorry only because he's in fate's hand whenever he gets himself stuck in conversations that recognizes _his_ existence. After all, everyone's attention was fixed on Soonyoung for the past six months. However, nobody had dare to talk to him about things clouding his mind. They just had to read the room they're all in, with him—trying so hard to make matters less of a havoc for his personal state of mind. 

He fumbles with his phone and reads through the pile of notifications for a few times just to see some of his friends asking the same query. He reads Mingyu's question regarding tomorrow and even the young boy is imparting him a ride. Seungkwan, too had the identical curiosity but then tapping out and closing chat heads is far better than pleasing such stray thoughts. Didn't he told everyone the other week that he had more important business to do? Other than attending yoga classes, drowsing for a whole day is one as well. 

"It's already late, Soonyoung. Why don't you go home and pack your things then?" Junhui heads to Soonyoung who is comfortably slouching in his couch. "There's no way you're not coming to see him tomorrow." Junhui chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Whatever there is in Jeju, I rather dump my self in bed. Better yet, decompose until the sun sets and you'll see none there is that's left of me." he says. He continues tapping his smartphone but this time, he caught himself scrolling down his news feed and from there, everything came in and gave him ugly feelings inside his stomach. The sharp light that came from his phone could've been suspected as what's making him feel all sorts of annoyance one can mention but rather those crappy headlines from media sources are to blame. The news for the rest of his week has only evolved around coming as one heart with great vow and as much as he desires to stomach it due to the awful truth that he can't run away from a painful reality anymore, he hates it.

"Should there be a problem if you show up tomorrow?" Junhui asks. "You wouldn't act this way unless there is one." he says giving Soonyoung an interrogating look. 

Soonyoung makes faces at Junhui who has lavishly displayed high levels of teasing features. Contrary to what he believes, Junhui is smart. Even if he scoffs around people and disregards the standards of life, he knows well how it has been going on for Soonyoung. Despite all the efforts of hiding things and forcing it to fall into right places, Soonyoung had to lose all of those temperance from the strong forces of what can make him rot in depths of sadness whenever no one is looking. Regardless, Junhui has been observing him for quite some time now and there's no denial as per his observation that Soonyoung has been nursing himself for so long. 

There were still no answers coming from Soonyoung. He simply groans and runs his fingers through his hair. The forecast for tonight was that the sky will be clear enough for stars to be seen and Soonyoung thinks about it as an excuse to free himself from Junhui's sight. He smiles and heads for Junhui's door. "Suit yourself. Take care on your way back home, Soonyoung. I'll see you when we get back from Jeju." he hears Junhui from his back. 

"Tell Jihoon that I'm sorry I can't wait for him until he gets back home from work. He's in a relationship with someone who sticks their nose at everything related to me." he disses and continues to walk away from Junhui's apartment. 

Soonyoung wakes up when he hears his stomach snarl. Although, he ate an immense plate of seafood salad from last night, it wasn't enough to make his stomach fulfilled until eight o'clock in the morning. He's still lying on his bed, though. He squints his eyes and blows a hanging strand of hair that's sharply poking his lids. He tries to summon a memory from last night, he's half asleep—attempting to recall how he fell into a mediocre slumber. He remembers, coming back from Junhui's apartment was a trek that he took as an avenue to contemplate things. But in any cases, as he changed in to comfortable clothes and was completely tucked in bed, he firmly came with a final decision of not nearing anywhere that's within *his* proximity. 

He checks his smartphone and spots a mind boggling measure of unread messages from Chan asking him if he needs a ride to the airport. Regardless of how adorable his more youthful companions are—not to mention Mingyu and Seungkwan from last night, it annoys him. He hates knowing how inconsiderate their friends can get. He despises Junhui for making him drag his purple suitcase from under his bed before he ended his night—thank God he was fast to shut down such thought of caving in to the invite—and he loathes Jihoon for always working past nine so he had no one to condone his refusal against Junhui.

He heads to his bedroom door as though he has fully stirred himself and isn't tired any longer. He strolls to his living room and fiddles through the channels from his cable—unquestionably, an early mistake. He groans in enrage as the news analyst is pointing out how renowned the wedding of the decade can be. Another news analyst additionally says something about intriguing events with regards as to why these kinds of weddings always have to be in a rush. This is why he hated watching the news since all they talk about was _him_ as well as how reputable _his_ clan is and how good _he_ looks in formal suits and ties and people seem to enjoy glamorizing his romance. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Kwon." Soonyoung bounces in surprise as Jihoon comes in to his sight holding one of his mug. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" he asks Soonyoung in his smirk which makes Soonyoung mouth drop. Soonyoung watches Jihoon sip whatever he was drinking and he, too has the audacity to wiggle comfortably in his couch forgetting his trespass. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asks, no answers. "How did you get in?" he asks again. He sits up and stretches his arms before facing Jihoon who was now crossing his legs, eyes darted right in to the television. "Wow! Wonwoo's jaw looks so unearthly from that angle." Jihoon comments, emphasizing a name—Wonwoo. Five minutes has passed yet those ruthless news analyst, very insensitive during a morning news segment, are still blabbering and gushing over the newly elected city mayor, Jeon Wonwoo. 

"You were saying?" Jihoon redirected his attention to Soonyoung. Unbelievable, Soonyoung thinks. It's really true that his friends these days are close to bite his head off. He finds it hard to understand the actual desire of his friends to make him nod over the question of "Are you coming?" and "Have you finished packing?" Jihoon from across him, of course, won't take no as an answer and Soonyoung had larger senses this time. He reads the room and it appears to be that Jihoon might and might not threaten him to gather his stupid scowling ass and just allow him to drag Soonyoung out of his apartment to the air terminal. 

Jihoon knows he's in control of him. It's scary to think that Soonyoung acts as if he's his own son but there are times too, most importantly right now, that it comes in handy. "Look, I don't care if you've brushed your teeth or jerked off because you had wet dreams," Soonyoung chokes from Jihoon's words. "Our flight is in two hours, you're coming whether you like it or not." he sighs and closes his eyes. Jihoon, once again wins. 

He caresses his temples and evens out his breathing. As much as he wants to run away and hide from people cornering him, eager to add pressure to his helpless state of emotional decline, it's beyond his yearning that no matter how hard he stops himself from walking out his doorway, it's no lie that deep down, his inner persona has gone through a complete betrayal of what supposedly should be hatred and anger towards one man. Yet he finds himself climbing in to Junhui's car as he lets out another hefty sigh and made sure that everyone inside the vehicle can hear him. "Why are you guys doing this again?" he asks. 

Beside Soonyoung was Chan. He looks innocent at first glance but he smiles at him and speaks. "It's pointless to plant such wrath on someone, Soonie-hyung, just because he sent out his invitation late." Chan jokingly tells Soonyoung. He remembers that whenever Chan speaks his mind, he has a lot of things to say and he too can make you ponder on the weight of his words. Most of the time, his thoughts can potter people's minds just because he sounds so right and also, maybe because he is actually right. "You can't hate him forever, hyung. He's your best friend. I'm sure he wants to see you so badly and it goes the same to you, too." he adds. 

"I don't hate him." Soonyoung protests. "Then what? Why are you seeking all means of escaping from us just to avoid him?" Junhui asks from the driver's seat a question he doesn't like answering at all. "I said I don't, okay?" Soonyoung answers once again. "I just can't seem to stand seeing his face. But, for real, I don't hate him." he assures three men. 

Soonyoung rests his head against the window of the car. He watches the street as vehicles pass by fast and from his peripheral vision was his best friend's huge billboard that's standing so sturdy and tall. He chuckles a bit. He must have forgotten how his features are but it looks like there's not much of a change with his appearance. He still bears with him the brightest smile—two fangs showing as proof of the genuine happiness he exudes. He bitterly smiles while gazing at Wonwoo's photo. Whatever there is that's about to happen for the next seven days, he's positive he never wanted to hurt him for considering not showing up at all. Sometimes, one must be selfish in order to build a protection wall from things or people whose presence is enough to hurt them. 

Between his deep surmise, Soonyoung's phone buzzes from his pocket. He takes it out from his track pants and immediately saw Mingyu's name popping in rapidly as he sends Soonyoung messages each second the man probably has. 

_From: Mingyu  
> Hyung, are you really not coming?  
> Seungkwan and I are at the airport already. Ready to leave an hour from now.  
> Jihoon-hyung said he'll drop by your apartment to borrow your coat.  
> If you can, please just go with them as well.  
> Hyung?  
> Seriously, what is up with you?  
> Why aren't you answering me? I've been texting you since last night.  
> I'm not buying your excuse.  
> I don't believe there are more important things to attend to when it's Wonwoo-hyung's happiness we're talking about. You love him to bits. There's no way, you're fine with missing your best friend's once in a lifetime special day.  
> Hyung, fine. Maybe there really is. I hate your boss for making you work even if it's your best friend's wedding.  
> Hyung, please come if you can. The wedding is still in seven days from now. You have the luxury of time to catch up. There's no need to worry.  
> Hyung, he specifically told me to tell you to come. So, please do. _

_To Mingyu:  
> Kiddo, relax. You're firing me texts second by second.  
> Don't stress it too much. I'm with Junhui and Jihoon right now.  
> Also, Chan is with us.  
> Took a week off work so might as well be part of the wedding of the decade. Haha.  
> Sounds good right?  
> Anyway, buy me airport food. I haven't had breakfast yet.  
> See you in approximately thirty minutes.  
_

Soonyoung takes time pulling a fully loaded suitcase behind him to head down over Mingyu who was holding his bento he purposely requested in some exchange of messages moments ago. He gets a curious look from Seungkwan and a few eye x-rays from him. "You don't look like the Soonyoung who's obsessed with looking expensive at airports. You hate wearing less planned track pants and baggy shirts. Is something wrong, honey?" he looks down at himself realizing he's still wearing the clothes he slept on last night. If only Jihoon was not in a hurry, he could've at least placed himself in a tight denim pants, the shirt though would be fine unchanged. 

"In case you missed it, there are days I rather dress down and that day would have to be today." he answers. "Relax. Jeez! There's no need to be salty over one question." Seungkwan says, back to sipping his iced americano. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood for small talks right now. There's a lot of things that's going on inside my mind." he reasons out, worried Seungkwan might feel bad with the way he acted. 

"I've checked us in." Junhui approaches. "We might have to board minutes from now, too. Soonyoung, finish your bento as soon as possible." Jihoon adds. 

It probably took them ten minutes of waiting before the crew finally opened the gates. It wasn't really that much of a bother, though. At least, for Soonyoung. The waiting didn't put him in pain but the announcement of boarding did. He can't really seem to let go of turning back once his friends had passed through the gates. 

Soonyoung silently sits adjacent to the window on the fourth row of the plane. He hears the sky rumble outside and marginally scuffles through his thoughts that the sky isn't versus and is feeling the same emotions as he is as of the moment. He looks around the end to end of his tiny window and beads of raindrops gradually stops landing unto the surface. Perhaps, they're above raining clouds by now as the attendant signals him to close his. 

He thinks about Wonwoo. He thinks about things, in general, that can be associated to Wonwoo. The email he received last month, for example. Maybe, getting notifications from the capitol was good—although it wasn't about Wonwoo asking him to meet the man over lunch or dinner on a Saturday. It was funny because he spent weeks covering his ears at rumors about his best friend getting married just to go through a neatly constructed email of a wedding invitation. Kwon Soonyoung could've bursted into ashes that time but thankfully, he didn't. 

"I'm so happy you came, hyung." Chan nudges him and tries to start a conversation. He looks at him but he's reading a newspaper so maybe he wasn't initiating for a complete chat at all. "Thought I need a vacation." Soonyoung replies. 

"Perfect. The wedding will happen in a small villa. There's going to be a private beach beside the reception for that matter. Although, I'm not sure if Wonwoo-hyung chose an open area for the dinner ceremony or an enclosed hall. Either way, we have no choice but to follow orders from coordinators by then." Chan says, vivid from his look is excitement. Soonyoung sees his eyes sparkle as the boy wonders about things that could be present by that time. "Yeah." he lousily replies. 

Soonyoung told Chan he's dozing, just on the off chance he talks again and not receive responses from him. Chan nods as an answer and continues flipping a page and scanning through the tabloid. Soonyoung blinks a couple of times before finding his thoughts wandering around somewhere down there, enough to reach the memories of college days antics and post-college days depression. 

There were histories of disliking Wonwoo. It's not only now that Soonyoung feels bitterness at the thought of him. He too had to suffer days of anger because of Jeon Wonwoo's bad habit of purposely forgetting to do the dishes when they once shared the same dorm back in university. He nibbles at the reminisce of his life back then—when he used to feel so familiar of someone that even their backs are too pellucid in his memory at least once in his lifetime, it never came to his wits that a day would arrive for that someone, who holds the biggest chapter of his growth, would soon become a vague existence to him. 

Chan pokes Soonyoung endlessly. "Hyung, you have to see this." he says. 

"I was about to doze off but okay. What is it?" Soonyoung asks with furrowing brows. He looks down at the newspaper the younger boy is holding. "Wonwoo-hyunh was in a three year relationship? I never knew about it. Did you?" Chan asks. 

Soonyoung rereads the newspaper to avoid mistaking a portion of the information written. He sees an image of Wonwoo standing in a podium beside the article, it was taken during the City Memorial Day where he made a small discourse for the townspeople. Soonyoung sighs at the sight of him while Chan flips to another page. "Have you met her?" he asks, not taking another gander at Soonyoung. 

"No. I didn't even know they're together nor since when did Wonwoo had the guts to court someone." Soonyoung replies. 

Chan asks, still eyes locked on the paper. "Thought he asked your help." 

"I'm a busy man, Chan. I would want to help him but he's old enough to handle his own feelings and personal goals." he replies again. 

"You and Wonwoo were a team. The best duo I could ever think of. You wouldn't let your best friend go out there and meet people without, at least, some of your words of advice." 

"Things change when you grow old. But yeah, sure. I did tell him to do whatever makes him happy." Soonyoung speaks while scratching his neck. 

Thinking about stories from before spurts a knot on Soonyoung's stomach. And it is torture. Because Soonyoung, even though, only wanted to recollect fortunate memories from their youth, he can't really seem to comb out everything woebegone from the strands of his memories. It's something that comes with every inch of his past. He remembers how him and Wonwoo were totally inseparable right after a month since the first time they met. When Wonwoo came in running towards their dorm on the first day of university, he saw the nose crunches of a tall boy and at that juncture, it made his heart flutter. And he thought, he was someone who'd last with him for a long time—they, for this matter, actually did.

However, it took him long before he became Wonwoo's hype-man. They went through an awkward state, something they both laugh at when they have the chance and Wonwoo, from the other bunk of the dorm was Soonyoung's confidante. Soonyoung is, believe it or not, introverted. Well, maybe just at first look he's someone who can ruin people's ear drums at some point, but Soonyoung seems to have his share of silent being—but he does that to none except for Wonwoo. It was only Wonwoo who witnessed how he buckled himself to bed because there were days when he felt like dancing wasn't for him. Wonwoo hated watching him and his drop of self-esteem so by time to time, he took Soonyoung out for dinner, made Soonyoung cheering cardboards at every dance competition he can watch; and he cried with Soonyoung when he's sad, he held him when he feels lonely and he used to cup Soonyoung's face to apprise him of how cute he is whenever Wonwoo had the chance.

Fuck, Wonwoo. Wonwoo was, is and will forever be his best friend. And even though there's a huge pang on his chest at the thought of him slipping out from his margin—because he's getting tied to someone and it will never be the same for them again—he is Wonwoo. And he will, even if Wonwoo's invitation was three weeks late and there were no mentions of him seeing a woman, go through whatever he needs to just to see his best friend in his happiest form.


	2. soonyoung hates termites

By the time the plane has landed and six of them were all gathered in the middle of Jeju City's airport, Jihoon reaches out for his phone when he hears it ring in the tune of Bruno Mar's instrumental track. "Answer it." Junhui says. Jihoon takes a second to digest who the caller was and Soonyoung looks away upon knowing to whom the ID belongs. "Oh, Wonwoo. Yes. Just arrived." Jihoon speaks through the phone. 

Soonyoung listens to his friend who is also busy looking around the area—must be asked by the caller where they are located. "We're waiting by the receiving desk. Do we have to meet you outside then? Outside. Alright. We'll get going." Jihoon finishes the call and looks up to his companions. "Let's move. He's outside, waiting by the loading lane." he commands.

Huffing, Soonyoung grabs his suitcase and trails behind his friends. The only thing he can hear of right now, in spite of the immense number of people going in and about the area and the unmistakable paging from the air terminal crew with respect to flight details was the loud thumping coming from his chest. He hears the sound gets louder and louder as he takes every stride far from where they stood. Also, he wonders, by what method will he look at Wonwoo in the eyes without flinching; in what manner will he welcome him and make him aware of his presence? Plus, does Wonwoo know that he earnestly came and that whatever chickened him before today were washed off from his entire thoughts because he's his best friend and that he won't, at no point ever in his life, miss the most significant part of his manhood?

The train of thoughts Soonyoung was bearing gets interrupted, be that as it may, by the boisterous beeping of horn from a black Palisade holding up across the lane. It's sparkling and looks prestige, and it appears to be so masculine and ground-breaking. He gets instantly distracted by the arm that's raising out coming from the window of the vehicle, waving in excitement. For a moment, he takes everything he's seeing in. He finds himself letting out a half grin and despite the fact that he was behind Mingyu, a skyscraper in stature—tall enough to hinder his sight, he's a hundred percent sure that it was Wonwoo who went down the vehicle and ran towards their direction. 

It makes him smile. The sight of Wonwoo, in a black trousers and simple shirt—very far from the everyday Wonwoo that he gets to see on television and in newspapers, gives him relief. He looks good. But what's more, just when Soonyoung thought he halted and got over with being distasteful towards the man—as what he fastened in his brain from an hour of contemplation, he purses his lips and releases a deep breath because he actually abhors where he is standing right now. 

"Soonyoungie, you came." Wonwoo speaks and reaches out for him. Soonyoung steps back and waves a hand at Wonwoo as a decline. "Better believe it because someone forcefully hauled me out of my house." he speaks.

It's true that whatever you're thinking when you're up in the mists of the sky varies when you're on your feet, contacting the ground. 

Chan looks at him. "Woah! I thought you came here because you don't want to miss your best friend's wedding." 

What is he? A mind reader? Definitely, not. Soonyoung thinks. "Shut up." he says and rolls his eyes.

Wonwoo giggles all the more because the image of Soonyoung that depicts an enormous measure of grumpiness he misses, straight from his ankles to the last inch of his anatomy, is fucking enchanting.

"Hyung, why do you have to get married outside Seoul?" Mingyu asks, who is standing beside the also tall Junhui, arms placed on his waist. "Don't you know how much of a job it was to get Soonyoung-hyung's ass to where he is standing at right now?" he adds, giving Wonwoo a complaining look.

Right. Of all the places, why does he need to complicate himself and fucking stress their friends from yanking him all the way to Jeju? 

"Father's request." Wonwoo replies, short but it satisfies their question. Soonyoung remembers. He remembers that Wonwoo will consistently be beneath him and that he causes his children to do such extreme things under his orders for his own convenience. And it made them silent for a moment. The looks on Wonwoo's face was still sweet yet apparently anxious at the way things are. Wonwoo snickers to storm people back to a gradual noise that they are used to. "Why don't we get your things in the trunk? There's a convoy as well just in case I can't fit you all in my car." he proposes. 

"Soonyoungie, you can take the seat next to Wonwoo;" Jihoon speaks, making sure Soonyoung can't protest. "Me and Junnie, behind both of you. Sounds good. Boys get in." he continues. 

"I'll ride the convoy." Soonyoung says. 

Junhui huffs. "No, you're not. You're riding with us. We have lots of things to talk about." 

"And your best friend misses you, hyung. Deep down, he wants you to hang around. Well, at least for a thirty minute ride." Seungkwan asserts. 

Soonyoung snorts. "Well, if we can settle this with rock—" Chan raises his brows, not pleased by the older man. "What are you, five?" he says and admittedly judges Soonyoung's way of reacting to things before he started stomping towards the smaller car behind Wonwoo's Palisade. "Jeez! Soonie-hyung, you disappointed the kid." Seungkwan nudges him. 

Soonyoung was nineteen when he first met Wonwoo. He was running towards their dorm, in a hanging purple shirt—because he was thin and tall and he prefers wearing too loose clothes, and he knocked Soonyoung down—who had just arrived the unit—on the floor because he was late for class but irresponsibly forgot his laptop. Soonyoung watched the boy made nose scrunches when he held out a hand to pick him up, he felt assorted feelings when Wonwoo smiled at him—rays of the sun coming out from his back as the boy shyly bowed his head and apologized. 

He was a dance major and Wonwoo, being the ultimate genius between the two, was from the Legal Management department. Soonyoung often looks for Wonwoo when they're at the campus. Countless of times, he did call for his presence and summon him in a little coffee shop from across their building where they munch over their favorite mint chocolate chip cookies and complain about life as a student. Even if it took them a month to finally cave in to a tiny friendship, not only because they share the tiny walls of their dorm, but because they vibed and they have the same favorite songs, the same favorite brand of shirt; they're from the same age year and because he's Wonwoo, Soonyoung can't seem to finish his day without living his college years around the orbits of the boy.

Soonyoung does love dancing. Although, it's a rhetorical question whether what does Soonyoung loved more, dancing or sleeping at class when he hates the course—he knew that the blood circulating around his system has clasped in to the thought of his muscles moving, guided by the beat of the music. He loved it even more because of Wonwoo. Throughout his dancing career back in college, Wonwoo was there when he needed an extra Gatorade before every competitions or when he needed back rubs after every strenuous dance practices—since he's a strict captain, all the more reasons to do better that the others at rehearsals. Along with every sunrise, he always woke up seeing Wonwoo, one cheek against his pillow and just by the glimpse of him making tiny snores from his relaxing slumber was the face that Soonyoung will always remember as the reason why he loved dancing even more because seeing him dance made Wonwoo happy and seeing Wonwoo happy made him happy. 

Soonyoung jolts up and down from his seat when they pass through an uneven road in a patch of different sizes of pebbles. It's about ten minutes into the car ride and he was consistently silent even if Jihoon bombarded him with complains about being too aloof from them four. "Don't expect me to laugh over your jokes, stupid." he says, giving Jihoon a stern look while stretching his neck to see his reaction. However, as childish as they both are, just gave each other exchanges of mocking and death glares for their personal satisfaction—even having to contest each other's capability of holding on to an eye contact with out tearing up. It did last for about some wasteful time, though, and they wouldn't even have stopped not until Wonwoo stepped on the break all of a sudden, purposely. 

Wonwoo coughs softly."Do you still dance, Soonyoungie?" he asks. He continues driving and gives Soonyoung a quick glance. The question puts Soonyoung in a sour mood, but it's exhausting to keep his mouth shut and not answer questions that he has a lot to talk about. 

"No." he replies. (or maybe not) 

"Oh, don't lie, honey." says Junhui from the backseat. 

Soonyoung quickly protests. "I am not? I'm busy with work. How do you expect me to have an ample amount of time to go to studios and dance in front of a mirror?" he explains and Wonwoo nods. "I see." 

"You just dropped by Junhui's studio the other week." Jihoon rebuts. 

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon again, annoyed and is about to fight him out of the car. "But did you see me dance?" he questions. It's actually really true that he stopped dancing for a while because he thinks he lost his flame, his best shot, his muse. 

"He is probably hitting on Minghao, babe." Junhui interrupts yet another eye wrestling from Soonyoung and Jihoon. "He bought dinner for the both of us the last time." Junhui interrupts. 

For a moment, Soonyoung takes time to purse his lips and grunts before speaking. "Both of you are the only available person I can eat dinner with. And I just got my paycheck last week so I was luckily in the mood to buy dinner for two. Be thankful, at least." Soonyoung explains and not because there is something he wants to prove but since his friends were bugging him about everything relating to Minghao—even if he only met the kid twice and if it's not for Junhui's studio, he wouldn't even have known him—he was kind of sick at his friends giving other meanings for his kindness. 

One time, when he gave his neighbor Seungcheol's dog a pat on the head and lend the man a toilet plunger while Jihoon was camping in his apartment for a night (because of a stupid cat fight with Junhui), the shorter man would not stop teasing Soonyoung about having dibs on his neighbor and it didn't just last for a night, it lasted for a month which made both Soonyoung and Seungcheol's air around them fiddly and it's mostly due to the fact that Jihoon makes sure he was heard by Seungcheol whenever he has the chance to poke fun on both of them.

"And Jihoon was busy, Mingyu was away, Seungkwan was sick with a flu and I had no one to accompany me." Soonyoung adds. 

"You think I wasn't busy?" Junhui questions. "I'm a busy man, Kwon Soonyoung." 

Jihoon groans in frustration. "Yeah yeah." he says to Junhui. 

"And you guys know how much I hate having meals on my dining table, right? I've forbidden myself nearing that wooden furniture, it disgusts me so much. I might probably get rid of it when I get back." Soonyoung says and something about his tone makes Wonwoo flinch. "Why?" Wonwoo asks taking yet another glance at Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung replies, short. "Termites." he then shrugs.

"Didn't Wonwoo gave you that table as a house warming gift when he came back from law school?" Jihoon questions. Now, he places his head in the middle of Soonyoung and Wonwoo's seats. 

"Yeah." Soonyoung quickly replies. "Wonwoo, wouldn't mind if I dispose it. Right, Wonwoo?" he asks, left brow raised and lips are formed in a smirk while looking at the younger's side. "Besides, you don't like it when something crawls unto my skin at night. So, must get rid of those termite's potential habitat." Soonyoung adds and Wonwoo, unknown by the passengers, is suffering from minor tongue bleeding because he carelessly bit it just because.

"What potential are you talking about?" Jihoon protests yet again from the backseat. "It's really being invaded by termites, idiot." he adds.

"Too observant of you. Have some decency. You're becoming like your boyfriend, utterly attached to my personal life." Soonyoung replies and Junhui, although busy with scavenging his phone, lets out a hiss.

"Anyway, your dining table's leg is crooked. There are days whenever I visit your place, it seems to collapse every time you place things on top of it." Jihoon pursues. "Dear, Soonyoung, you don't slam things on your dining table." he advices Soonyoung. 

"Is that so? My bad. I've seen someone slam things on dining tables and even on counter tops, too." Soonyoung retorts at Jihoon. "Prolly, too careless of me to emulate such." Soonyoung adds and let out the softest giggle his voice box has produced as of today. 

And Wonwoo, still eyes on the road but who knows how his guts are doing. Although, he wasn't appalled by the thought of his best friend being pestered by termites. Nineteen-year-old Wonwoo would have rolled over the floor, lungs exhausted for laughing over his friend's misfortune. The Wonwoo now can't seem to figure things out and that mahogany table costed him bucks, he can crash his Paliside thinking about it. Or maybe he was just too invested at those series of events where slurping, of ramen of course unless there's more, usually happens. 

"Yeah. You can dispose it. I can even help you do the job. Maybe when we get back Seoul for that matter." Wonwoo replies.

**Author's Note:**

> i see that you've reached the end of the chapter. i'll meet you on the next one. toodles!


End file.
